Change of Cognition
by insomniacghosty
Summary: Severus Snape is sent to check on Harry Potter the summer before his third year, on suspicion that Harry may have purposefully used magic on his muggle aunt. Seeing the condition the boy was being held in triggered a minor change of heart, and a major change in life. Snape/Harry mentoring, eventually Harry/Luna. TW some mention of abuse non graphic
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape was a very unhappy man as he stalked down Privet Drive, cloaked in disillusion and notice-me-not charms. Invisible to muggles and most wizards, he didn't hide his disdainful look at all the snobby faces out tending their lawns, or seen in windows watching the telly. He reached Number 4 and stopped. He couldn't believe Dumbledore had forced him to go check on the brat after he had broken the rules and used underage magic. The Headmaster was busy clearing it up at the Ministry, and Minerva needed to stay at Hogwarts to ready for the school year.

That didn't make the ex spy any happier about having to go check on the blasted child of his worst enemy. The house looked normal enough on the outside, and the dour man loomed unnoticed in the window to peek inside. Dumbledore had assured him he wouldn't need to actually address the boy, just observe and see if there was a possible case of accidental magic. Severus highly doubted it. In his humble opinion, Potter was just as arrogant and spoiled as his father before him and was probably just showing off.

Inside the living room, he saw a revoltingly large child staring at the telly with an open mouth, laughing obnoxiously every few moments between shoving chips into the maw of his face. Severus curled his lip in disgust. Potter was not in the room, but Severus also noticed the distinct lack of Potter in any of the family pictures. The lard of a child was in all of them, an adult version with a walrus's mustache, and a thin, pinched woman he could recognize as a horribly aged Petunia Evans.

Curiosity piqued, Severus rounded the house to look through other windows. He saw no one until he got to the back of the house and looked into the kitchen. There he saw Lily's older sister, dressed in a garish romper with yellow sunflowers, fixing a bowl of soup. She wore a look of slight disgust as she dumped the can into a bowl, mixed in some water, and put it on a tray. However, she didn't bother heating the soup before she left the room. A nagging feeling of worry hit Severus and he quickly broke into the house, despite Dumbledore telling him he didn't need to bother. The back door was unlocked and slid open and closed silently, and his long stride allowed Severus to catch up to Petunia as she started up the stairs.

Her steps were quick to a door shut with many locks, and a freshly installed cat door at the bottom. She said nothing but shoved the tray through the door before turning and heading back downstairs, passing by Severus hiding in the corner. Now feeling even more worried and angry at that feeling, Severus ducked down to peek through the cat flap. Potter was indeed locked inside, hungrily slurping up the cold broth of the soup. He held his right arm close to his chest, and even without an examination Severus could tell that it had been broken and left untreated. Somehow Potter managed to pick up the bowl and scoop the vegetables into his owl's cage, softly reassuring her when she hooted indignantly.

Just like that, every preconceived notion that Severus had for Potter shattered. He was a shunned boy who ached for acceptance just as he had at that age, and Severus never gave him a chance. So many things became clear in that moment, and a familiar cold rage overtook Severus. He would be having some words with Dumbledore, but first, Petunia. Severus went back downstairs and to the kitchen, where Petunia was busying herself with making a roast. He watched a moment, letting himself calm down the fire in his veins into cool ice. It wouldn't do to curse the woman and end up in prison. Instead, he quietly settled at the table and waited until her back was turned to put the roast in the oven when he cancelled his concealment charms while putting up a silencing spell. Wouldn't do to have her brat come charging in.

"Hello, Tuney," he spoke coolly. Petunia shrieked and whipped around, badly startled. Her eyes widened as her unwelcome visitor smirked, and her face went from pale to red.

"You! What are you doing here?! And don't you dare call me that you- you-" she spat, but struggled to come up with a good enough insult. Severus clicked his tongue at her mockingly.

"Manners, Tuney. I am a guest in your home. I'm here to check up on Potter. Headmaster's request," he drawled, leaning back in his chair with obvious comfort while Petunia stood shaking with fear and fury.

"Of course you would become a teacher at that school for freaks. I imagine no sane employer would have the likes of you, dirty monster that you are," she sneered, but shrank back as Severus stood up to his full height. Petunia had never been a tall woman, but Severus was indeed a tall man. His eyes glittered with malice as he cleared the kitchen in only a couple of steps and had her pinned against the wall with his presence.

"Careful, pot, with who you call black. Tell me about Potter," he growled, and though Petunia despised him she couldn't help the sound of fear that escaped her as he towered over her. She glared at him with a good show of spite but it slipped when he curled his lip.

"He- he's fine. At a friend's, now. Getting into trouble, most likely," she said with only a slight tremble, growing confused at Severus's malicious smile.

"I don't believe you, Petunia. Are you really going to try to tell me that he isn't starving in his room upstairs, locked away?" he asked, and she turned deathly white. He narrowed his eyes at her before speaking again. "Now tell me the truth. What have you done to the boy?"

"I haven't done anything! I never touched a hair on his head!" she screeched, but once again Severus could tell she was lying. He narrowed his eyes at her before forcing himself into her mind and memories.

He saw Potter as a toddler, probably shortly after he was orphaned. He waddled on the floor while Petunia fussed over Dudley, but Potter tripped and fell, busting his lip on the floor. He cried out for his mother, reaching for Petunia with his chubby hands. She flinched away from him and he fell again, crying harder, which only served to upset Dudley in her arms.

"Don't you call me that! And look, you upset my Diddy! Shame on you!" she yelled at the wailing child before storming off to calm down her own child, leaving Potter confused and crying on the floor.

The scene changed and Potter was older and much scrawnier. It looked like Petunia was at a parent teacher conference. The teacher seemed harsh, but his features softened when he brought up Potter being involved in a number of fights that appeared to be a case of self defense. When he mentioned the main opponent was his cousin, her son, Petunia went rigid.

"Don't you dare try to accuse my little angel of bullying that heathen! He is a troublemaker at home and it seems like he's one at school too. Good day!" she ranted before grabbing her purse and leaving a defeated teacher at the chair.

The next memory was even worse. Potter, looking to be a similar age to the previous memory, struggled to get all the breakfast on the table for his family. As soon as he went to sit, however, Dursley lept up yelling about burned bacon and grabbed his arm. He yanked Potter out of his chair and ignored the yelp of pain when it twisted his arm unnaturally, and possibly yanked his arm out of its socket. Petunia said nothing while her husband dragged her nephew away from the table and shoved him into the small cupboard under the stairs, locking him inside before returning to the table, while his wife dutifully set about making more bacon.

Severus pulled out of her mind, having seen enough. Petunia slumped, unused to the invasion, and shook her head.

"You used magic on me! How dare you!"

"How dare I? How dare you! He is your flesh and blood, Petunia, all that is left! Your sister would weep for how heartless you have become, God rest her soul! I will be leaving with Potter today and so help me you shall never see him again. You may see that as a blessing, but how will those violent men react now that you will be the weakest one here?" he hissed before turning on his heel and heading up for Potter's room.

His wand quickly unlocked all five locks and he barged in to see Potter sitting against the bed, startled and frightened by his sudden appearance. His face changed to confusion as he recognized his feared professor.

"Professor Snape? What are you doing here?" he asked, but Severus ignored his question as he looked around the room. It was bare of any personality, holding only the basics of a bed, nightstand, and dresser. There were bars on the window and it looked nailed down as well. Potter was just as scrawny as the year before, looking incredibly bewildered while he attempted to hide his horribly bruised arm.

"Gather your things, Potter. I'm here to take you to Hogwarts," he said as gently as he could, despite the rage still building in heart. If there was one thing that could rile up Severus Snape more than the Mauraders, it was witnessing child abuse. He breathed deeply through his nose; despite his temper, he absolutely could not take it out on Potter. It would require restraint, as the young boy still had quite a bit of sass.

"Why did they send you? I mean, not that I'm not grateful, it's just, I mean-" Potter started but Severus shut him up with a withering look.

"Just gather them, Potter. I will explain later," he said, but Potter just looked at his feet.

"It's all down in the cupboard. I'm not allowed my wand or books until it's time to go back," he explained, and Severus nodded. He should have known. He nodded and looked around the room before pulling out his wand and summoning out all the clothes. He used his other hand to grab the owl's cage, not wanting the boy to carry anything with his broken arm.

"Is there anything you need from this room?" he asked, and Potter shook his head. "Very well, follow me."

Potter followed him down the stairs, anxiously hoping it wasn't just a crazy dream brought on by hunger and exhaustion. But hearing Dudley screeching at Snape's presence made it somehow more real, but then Petunia snapping at her son to be quiet made it feel more absurd. Snape blasted the lock off the cupboard under the stairs (a secret fantasy of Harry's) and levitated out the trunk inside.

"Make sure everything you need is in here, and that nothing is missing. We will not be returning," Snape instructed, and Harry nodded swiftly and used his good arm to poke around, reassuring himself that the album of his parents was still there. When he nodded again, having pocketed his wand just to feel the familiar weight and thrum of magic, Snape snapped the lid shut and threw one last snarl at Petunia, who shrank away while hissing at a now sobbing Dudley to keep it down.

Snape disillusioned himself and Harry's trunk before telling him to go outside, and to head to Miss Figg's house. Harry followed the directions without a fuss. Petunia snapping at Dudley had made his mind up that he was dreaming, and there was no point arguing with a dream. Miss Figg was surprised to see Harry knocking on her door, but immediately ushered him in and fixed some tea. She chatted on about her cats, and how it was so good to see him again, and tutted at his bruised arm. Harry couldn't think of anything to say, besides thanks, but thankfully Snape showed up fairly quickly, looking quite smug and pocketing a shrunken version of Harry's trunk.

"Don't worry about them ever trying anything funny with you again, Potter. I highly doubt they would want to reach out now. Here, let me see that arm," he instructed, voice still naturally harsh but also amused. Not wanting to question his dream, Harry held out his broken arm with a pained face. Snape was surprisingly gentle and he took a hold of his elbow and casted a healing spell. Harry felt immediate relief when the broken bone fused back together, though the bruising remained.

"That will do for now. I expect Madame Pomphrey will want to do a more thorough job when we arrive. Take my arm, Potter. I shall Apparate us to the school gates."

"Apparate, sir? I don't think I'm familiar…" Harry said, obviously reluctant to admit his lack of knowledge. Snape managed to contain his response to just an eyeroll, but did not act on his want to spit out a sharp remark.

"It is a teleportation spell, one you will learn later in your education. You may be sick afterwards. It is a little… rough. But very useful," he explained in a drawl, and Harry nodded though his eyebrows were still furrowed in confusion. Snape noted that he would need to do a more thorough explanation later. First, he had an appointment to yell at Dumbledore.

Harry dutifully took Snape's arm, though he still looked unsure. Snape grabbed his other arm and they took off, the feeling of being in a tight tunnel overwhelming the two. It was thankfully over quickly, and Snape was surprised that Harry managed to keep his stomach, though he did turn very green for a few minutes. Snape gave him the space to breathe, and to protect his shoes should he succumb to his nausea. He sat on the ground, but his deep breathing quickly relieved him.

"Steady there, Potter. Take your time," Snape advised, but Harry shakily rose to his feet anyway.

"Thank you, sir, but I think I'm alright. That was rougher than I expected," he said, but gave a nervously brave smile. Snape still hated it, but forced himself to not sneer as he wanted. He motioned Harry up towards the castle, and the two walked quietly up towards Hogwarts. Harry suddenly stopped in his tracks, making Snape stop as well.

"Wait, sir, where is Hedwig? You had her cage, but you didn't teleport her…" Harry asked, guilty surprise written over his face. Snape could not resist his smirk in that moment, but did not lay into the boy for being careless.

"I released her when leaving that wretched home. She was itching for a flight, but she knows her way here. Do not fret, I have the cage with me. Your owl may take a couple of days to arrive, but she needs the time to spread her wings," Snape explained, and Harry flushed, suddenly feeling stupid for having not noticed, and not considering that Snape would have let her fly her way to Hogwarts. He was surprised that Snape did not berate him for such a lack of attention, and he was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. But no harsh words came from his professor, who began trekking up the hill again. He had done a sudden shift in attitude towards him, and Harry was more convinced from that in his theory that it was all a dream.

Nevertheless, he followed his dour professor through the doors of the school. Snape passed him his shrunken items, and told him to go up to the Hospital Wing in order to get his arm fully healed. Harry wasn't about to argue with getting his arm healed. It was a weird walk through the mostly empty castle, and the portraits whispering about him did nothing to ease his nerves about it. As he took to the stairs, Harry realized that it may not have been a dream at all. That realization made Harry suddenly feel ill all over again. Snape knew how bad the Dursley's truly were, and it had been bad enough for the hateful professor to take him from the house that Dumbledore had ordered him to stay in. He was back at Hogwarts, and Madame Pomphrey would do a full physical and see all his old injuries as well.

Harry felt equal parts relief and fear at the prospect. He instinctively felt like nothing would be truly done about his treatment at the Durley's. Dumbledore would make him return, and all of Snape's threats to his aunt would be hollow. He shuddered to think about the consequences he would face after he went home- after all, he had blown up his horrid aunt. Harry believed fully that if he returned, he would be killed and buried in the back yard. Hell, they would probably make him dig his own grave.

With those morbid thoughts, he arrived at the Hospital Wing and gulped heavily, then pushed open the door. Madame Pomphrey came bursting out her office, clearly startled at someone coming in. Her eyes widen when she realized it was a student who came in, and not staff.

"Mr. Potter! Whyever are you in my Hospital Wing?" she asked, scanning him with her eyes for obvious injuries. Harry shrugged, sheepishly scratching the back of his head with his good arm.

"Well, Professor Snape told me to come up here," he said, but was immediately cut off by the stern matron. She ushered him over to a bed and began tutting at him.

"Professor Snape, eh? I'll be sure to talk to him later. For now, let me heal that arm for you and we will do a full physical. You've only been in here for serious injuries, I haven't had the chance for a full scan," she said, and Harry was not about to argue with the stubborn nurse. She began waving her wand over his arm, making the bones more solid and checking on the bruising before telling him he would would need bruise reduction cream for the rest. Then she begain checking all over him, and shaking her head at the readings. After a few minutes of muttering to herself and using a self-writing quill to take notes, Pomphrey finally stepped back and eyed Harry with concern.

"I had thought, before, that your arm previously having been pulled out of socket was the result of Quiddich, but it was earlier than that. I saw all the ones I treated you for, but far more in the past. Mr. Potter, what in the world has happened to you?" she asked, worry making her voice warble. Harry looked down, ashamed, and half shrugged his shoulder. His throat felt like it had closed up, and he realized he was near tears.

"It was my family," he mumbled, but Pomphrey seemed to have understood him well enough, as told by her sharp intake of breath. She gently put a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a sad look. Harry despised it but held his tongue.

"Don't you worry, child. I'll be having words with Dumbledore. Loud ones, possibly a hexing," she assured him, and the mental image brought a laugh out of him. With the revelation of his abuse to two staff members, he was beginning to get weak and shaky. The rug would be pulled out from under him any moment, as soon as Dumbledore saw him. He just knew it.

Pomphrey encouraged him to lay back and rest while they waited for Professor Snape, and was kind enough to return to her office as to leave him somewhat alone. Harry deeply appreciated the gesture and used the time to compose himself and brace for his eventually booting off to the Dursley's. His friends would miss him for a while, he was sure, but soon the world would forget all about scrawny Harry Potter, killed by muggles and never the savior of the wizarding world. It burned in his heart to think of, but he needed to face the truth sooner or later.

He was not sure how long he focused on his sad demise, but it seemed like only moments before Snape arrived. He wore a bittersweet look on his face, and Harry felt his heart sink even with the expectation.

"Potter, come with me. We shall get you set up in your dormitory. Madame Pomphrey, thank you for your assistance," he said, but the matron huffed immediately.

"Severus, don't you brush me off! I know about Mr. Potter's situation. I demand he stay here for more than a night, and I will be talking to Dumbledore about it-" she started to rant, but Snape waved a to cut her off.

"He won't be leaving this school for that place ever again. Trust me. But, should you wish to continue to nag Dumbledore, I am more than happy to encourage it," he said with a mischievous grin. Pomphrey seemed to calm down, but adjusted her robes and held up her nose proudly.

"Believe me, I shall. Take care of Mr. Potter, Professor," she said, then left the wing to go talk to the headmaster. Snape began walking immediately after her, and Harry had to jog to catch up. The fast pace coupled with his lack of nutrition for the past month made his breath too heavy to ask any questions. They managed to get to Gryffindor tower quickly, and Snape muttered a password to the Fat Lady, and motioned Harry forward. The young wizard obliged, mostly for want of sitting down, and the door shut behind them in the comfortable and familiar room.

"Sir, is it true that I don't have to go back? Ever?" Harry finally asked, and Snape leveled him with a serious stare. Harry gulped and backed into a chair, which only made Snape look even taller.

"I do not lie, Potter, and I especially would not lie about this. Your home shall be Hogwarts until it need no longer be. But, it does come with a cost I highly doubt you would find… palatable. Dumbledore has transferred your guardianship to me. I believe he intended it as a punishment for forcing his hand, but I do not believe it need to be such to either of us. I am well aware of your distrust and dislike of me, and it is very much mutual.

However, I do intend to provide care for you. I will ensure your educational needs are met, that you have your material needs, and that you remain healthy physically. I am not a very emotional man, and may not be able to provide you with a… paternal level of care. But the family that is Hogwarts will all try to fill in that gap, I am sure. I will also begin your training for the coming war. We all feel it in our bones, it is approaching, and I will ensure you are as prepared as one can be for something so brutal. I will be honest with you on things I feel you can handle knowing, and if you are not I will tell you when you are. It is also necessary that we begin teaching you Occlumency as soon as you feel more emotionally at ease," Snape explained, pacing his room as if he were teaching a class.

"Sir? Is that a prank? Not that I'm not grateful, but it is difficult to picture you as a father…" Harry asked, fearing his rage at his arrogance. Snape took a deep breath and pinched his nose, but he did not yell.

"This is no prank, Potter! And I shall not play father for you. I shall be your guardian and ensure you live to graduate and see the war won. After that, we need not contact each other again. I only ask that you trust me enough for that basic task for now. It will take getting used to, for both of us, and after more trust is built we can start on that training. For now, though," Snape grumbled, clearly not happy about the situation. He snapped his long fingers, and a house elf appeared in a moment. Harry jumped, but it was not Dobby who answered the call. It was to Harry's immense relief.

"Lonnie, Mr. Potter is requiring food. Please send a suitable meal up here, and some tea as well. Thank you," Snape addressed to the elf who wore a nice pillowcase embroidered with the Hogwarts seal, far different from the disgusting rag Dobby was forced to wear. Lonnie snapped and a few moments later, a full feast was placed in front of Harry, who suddenly felt ravenous.

"Eat up, Potter, but don't push yourself too far. Be mindful of your limits and pace yourself. After dinner, I would recommend going to bed. It has been a long, stressful day for both of us, and there is still much to discuss before your semester begins. For now, rest is very necessary. I shall see you at breakfast," Snape advised, and turned to leave.

"Wait, you aren't ordering me?" Harry asked, more surprised at that then any of the previous treatment that day. The professor gave him a withering look.

"Potter, I will be no more able to control you as a guardian than I can as a teacher. You will always do what you wish, and though I am stubborn I'm still smart enough to recognize a losing battle when I see it. I can only offer suggestions and hope you have enough sense to follow them," he quipped, then left Harry alone. Harry had to admit it had a certain logic to it, but all thought on the day dissipated as he began eating. It was so wonderful to have a hot meal again that he almost moaned with delight but held it back.

It did not take long for the rich food to begin to upset his poorly used and shrunken stomach, so he sighed as he got up and left it behind. He hoped the house elves wouldn't be offended. His weariness caught up with him as he began up the stairs, and arrived to see his bed already made up for him, looking comfier than ever. He removed his trunk and unshrunk it, putting it at the foot of his bed. He wondered if Snape would take him to Diagon Alley for books, of if he would entrust it to the Weasley's once again.

He was growing too tired to think of his new life situation, and after changing into pajamas he crawled into bed and sighed in bliss. The Dursley's gave him a lumpy, pokey, old mattress that hardly provided any comfort to sleep on, but Hogwarts beds were the perfect level of softness and warmth for ensuring a good night's sleep. It felt lonely without the snores of his dorm mates, but a quiet and soft rain started on the window, and it replaced the silence with a soothing patter. Tomorrow would be a new day for curiosity and exploring what it meant to have Snape as a guardian, but that night in bed, Harry drifted off to his first good sleep in months, in the comfort of his true home.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was disoriented upon waking up in his Hogwarts dorm, and the memories of the day before rushed over him. He felt both relieved and terrified about his situation. He was definitely glad to be out of the Dursley's house for good, as there was absolutely nothing redeeming about it. But the cost also felt very high. For the past two years, he had assumed Snape to be the bad guy behind every evil plot, even though he was proven time and time again to be trying to help him. There was animosity there, definitely, but Snape had never raised his hand against Harry, which was at least a good start. The most terrifying thing would be to see Dumbledore again after Snape had flouted his orders and rescued Harry from where Dumbledore had ordered him to be.

Ever the Gryffindor, Harry slowly dressed for the day in a simple sweater and jeans. He hoped he would not be expected to wear his robes even when it was the summer. He took his time going down the ever moving staircase, trying to summon all his courage to face this new life. With every step, he told himself that it would be okay, that it would be good, that he could finally feel somewhat safe at least some amount of time in the year. By the time he reached the Great Hall, he almost believed it.

The doors opened before him and Harry was surprised to just see a couple of round tables towards the back of the room. His professors were sitting all around, dressed somewhat casually, and behaving as friends. When Harry entered, everyone looked up to see him. Immediately, most of the teachers smiled and beckoned him over. He reluctantly took a seat beside Snape, who had a wide berth from his fellow professors.

"Good to see you remembered, Potter, even if it is to the tail end of breakfast. Eat up, boy, we have much to do today," Snape said softly, and even if it was insulting it was not nearly as bad as the professor had been in the past. Harry simply nodded mutely, taking in the surreal experience, and noticed the Headmaster was missing. Somehow, Snape picked up on Harry's confusion and spoke again in a quiet grumble.

"Dumbledore has gone off to London to meet with your next Defense professor. He can't be any worse than the fop that was hired last year."

After Harry was done eating a small breakfast and making small talk with McGonagal and Flitwick, who sat nearest, Snape led Harry off to the dungeons and into his office. He adjusted his robes and eyed Harry before apparently deciding he was up to standard.

"We shall be going off to Diagon Alley to procure your school supplies. It is necessary that I disguise myself for this task, for reasons I will explain in the future. Our new… arrangement must not get out to the public. For all intents and purposes, I am merely your professor, and you still go to the Dursley's in the summer. Of course, that is not what is true, but no one can know that you now live at Hogwarts," Snape explained, voice serious and dour. Harry crinkled his brow in confusion, but nodded.

He watched as his professor tapped his head and morphed before his eyes- his dark hair lightened a few shades and shrunk a few inches. His signature hook nose took on a more acceptable shape. He looked completely odd to Harry, but his dark eyes reminded him of who was really in that body. Snape picked up a small dish of powder from his mantle and passed it to Harry.

"We shall be travelling by Floo today. How it works is thus: you take a handful of the powder and step into the fireplace. You speak your location very clearly, enunciate, boy, and throw down the powder. You will be transferred to the fireplace at the location you direct. Now, repeat after me: Diagon Alley," Snape instructed.

"D-diagonally," Harry stuttered out, nervous about another new method of transport. Snape rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, and Harry felt stupid and tried again, making himself slow down.

"Diagon Alley."

"Good, Potter. I shall go first and I expect you to follow after exactly 30 seconds," Snape told him, and Harry nodded and watched his professor step into the fireplace, speak the location, and throw down the powder. He disappeared in a flash of green flames, making Harry's eyes widen. His nerves overtook him again, but he forced himself to take a calming breath and repeat the location clearly a few times before grabbing a handful of Floo powder and repeating what Snape did exactly.

He came out of a fireplace towards the beginning of the alley, and found the morphed Snape waiting just beside it. He began walking at a slow pace, and Harry trotted behind him. They only made it a few steps before a flurry of redheads surrounded Harry, and he just noticed Snape drawing his wand before disarming. He thought he looked a little jumpier than normal, but that did make sense with the situation. Molly grabbed Harry into a tight hug, and Harry also noticed Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh Harry, it's so good to see you! Are you out here all alone? Well, not anymore, you can come shopping with us dearie, we'll keep you safe out here," Molly insisted, and Harry struggled to get a word in edgewise.

"I am his assigned protection today, but I will allow you wide berth while following. The name is Devon, a retired auror. The Headmaster called in a favor to keep Mr. Potter safe while he did his school shopping this year," Snape explained, his voice even sounding different. Arthur squinted suspiciously at him, but did not object while Molly agreed that it was an excellent idea to have more protection, given the circumstances. Harry just felt terribly in the way for the discussion and not being able to be honest about his companion.

Thankfully, Ron and Hermione came to be on either side of him, both smiling at him and glaring at each other. Hermione had a great ball of orange fur carried in her arms, and Ron was holding Scabbers protectively up close to his chest. They kept shooting glares at each other, and Harry was already too exhausted to deal with their animosity.

"Is that a new cat, Hermione?" he asked, trying to make small talk. Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but scowled as Ron cut her off.

"He's no cat, he's a monster! Already tried to eat my Scabbers and it's only been a day, and she's acting like he's a child who can't do anything wrong. A bit revolting, really," he complained, and Hermione huffed almost in a growl.

"It's hardly my fault that you can't keep track of your bloody rat! Crookshanks is just a cat, any of them could attack him the way you let him wander about!" she ranted, and Harry suddenly felt quite put in the middle.

"W-well, um, it is nice that you have a familiar now, I am very happy for you Hermione. And Ron, she does have a bit of a point about Scabbers, he could get into trouble if he wanders around. But it is bad that he got attacked, sorry about that," Harry said, trying to make peace. Hermione looked pleased, but Ron did not look completely sated. Harry would need to let him rant later. It was a boisterous event going to all the different stores for four different years of schooling, and Harry tried to slip more money into Molly's pocket when she was fussing over someone else. Snape noticed, but said nothing. The boy could spend his fortune as he liked, as far as he was concerned.

Towards the end of the shopping trip, Harry approached him nervously. Snape looked at him with a brow raised in a signature move.

"Er, Devon. Do you think it would be possible for me to stay with the Weasley's for the night and ride up with them tomorrow? Or would Dumbledore say absolutely not?" he asked, trying his best to keep up the charade of Snape's disguise- Snape knew that he was asking him as his guardian, and not about Dumbledore.

"I believe he will allow it, given the trustworthiness of the Weasley's. I shall pass along the message for you," Snape replied, and Harry smiled genuinely in relief.

"Thank you, sir, I appreciate it," he said, and Snape waved him off. The boy ran back to his friends, who all began chatting excitedly. Well, Snape thought, better Molly than him. Being around the rambunctious Weasley's and the children being so excitable, he was very ready to go back to his quarters and enjoy a quiet evening with a good book and strong tea. It was a rare luxury to have enough time to have either. He quietly approached Molly and Arthur.

"Are you able to ensure Mr. Potter's safety over the next day?" he asked, and Arthur was startled but nodded.

"Mr…. Devon, was it? We will care for him as our own children. I assure no harm will befall him. Now I do have a question. You said you were a retired auror, was it? Odd, I don't believe I ever met you before, and I'm quite familiar with all the Aurors, as they conduct raids for us on many occasions. When did you retire? You do look a little young for retirement," Arthur responded, and Snape felt instantly uncomfortable, but smirked.

"There are those who would recognize me and seek revenge. I feel it is not safe to go out as I really am, lest I bring about harm for the charges I protect. Devon is not my real name, either, but you don't need to know it. Just trust Dumbledore in his assigning me to protect Mr. Potter." And with that, Snape turned on his heel and walked away before Arthur could question him further. He knew well that Potter would be quite fine with the Weasley's, and had in fact advocated them to Dumbledore as replacement guardians. The blasted old fool had refused, and Snape was sure it was just out of spite for being forced to change his plans.

Harry barely noticed Snape's departure, but did feel a slight discomfort when he realized his guardian was no longer there. However, he did not care to examine it and put more focus on his friends, who were both chattering excitedly to him about things that had happened over the summer. Hermione had gone to France with her parents on holiday, as they liked to do when they could. She was quite proud that she picked up more of the language, and was approaching fluency. Ron and his family had not gone anywhere on vacation, but both of Ron's oldest brothers had visited and it was very nice to have a little family reunion, as well as a relief from Fred and George's antics.

"What about you, Harry? How was your summer?" Hermione asked as she stroked Crookshanks as they sat in the Burrow's living room. Harry rested his hand on Crookshanks as well, and the creature allowed it.

"Erm, it was like usual. The Dursley's were awful, I hated it all, now I'm here," Harry replied in his typical standoffish way. Hermione saw through it instantly, as did Ron. The redhead shook his head, and moved to sit on the other side of his black haired friend.

"Harry, mate, you're a dreadful liar," he said, and Harry looked up, startled. He hadn't expected to be called out so easily by his friends, but they were the people who knew him best in the world. He knew he would be unable to keep it from them even if he tried; it was a fruitless endeavour. He turned to look at Hermione, who had her signature worried face, which was frankly quite intimidating. He took a deep sigh and braced for their reaction.

"Alright, let's go up to Ron's room. I'm not even supposed to tell you about it, really," Harry said, and lead them up the stairs. Ron and Hermione followed closely, both exchanging looks of concern for their friend. Once they entered Ron's bedroom, Harry locked the door and began pacing while his friends sat on Ron's bed. Harry opened his mouth a few times to say something, changed his mind, and would try again before he finally seemed to find the words.

"Snape rescued me from the Dursley's and Dumbledore made him my legal guardian and that's who was actually with us today but no one can know at all, even your parents, because Snape said it would cause very bad complications in the future so you absolutely cannot tell anyone, okay?" Harry rambled out quickly, and his friends just stared at him. He felt incredibly nervous and a little guilty about breaking Snape's trust. Snape, however, already expected it.

"Professor Snape is your new guardian? He'd be the worst teacher to have in that position! There is clearly animosity between you too… why would Professor Dumbledore not assign Professor McGonagall instead?" Hermione asked, and Harry just shrugged. He really didn't know why either, except that Snape felt it may have been a punishment of some sort for him. Harry also had not seen the Headmaster to ask, which Hermione found suspicious.

"Well, it is good for you to be out of that horrid house. It's bloody terrible that you're stuck with Snape, but good to be away from those gits," Ron said, and Hermione nodded. Harry sighed and sat between his friends.

"I haven't been completely honest with you. About the Dursley's, I mean," Harry started, and actually opened up about his treatment over the summer as well as the rest of his childhood. He explained why he had some of the nervous habits he exhibited and why he was so hesitant to turn to any adult when he was in trouble. Hermione was horrified, and it turned into righteous fury. Ron put his arm around Harry in solidarity.

"How dare they! We ought to call child services and have them investigated! They cannot get away with that!" Hermione fumed, pacing the room furiously while her thick, frizzy hair gave off sparks. Ron and Harry exchanged similar looks of fear. The witch was brilliant, but also terrifying at times.

"Hermione, I don't think I can. I can't prove it, but I kind of think Snape may have Obliviated them. He told me they would never come to find me again, which isn't direct, but it is a feeling I have," Harry explained, and Hermione deflated. He truly did appreciate her level of caring, but at the time it was rather impossible to seek any sort of vengeance on the Dursley's, and even if they could, Harry never wanted to see them again to do it. Instead of ranting more on his behalf, Hermione sat down beside him and put her arm around his back and rested her head on her shoulder.

"It will work out for the best, mate. You don't have to deal with those evil people, and you can keep an eye on Snape just in case anything happens. At the very least, I feel like your grades are going to go up quite a bit with him in charge…" Ron said, relying on humor to lighten the mood. Harry gave him an appreciative smile and nodded, while Hermione rolled her eyes but stifled a giggle. In that moment, Harry felt lighter than he had since he first discovered magic. No matter how life was turning out, he would always have such caring and passionate friends by his side.


	3. Chapter 3

It felt incredibly odd but very comforting as Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express the following day with his friends. He was going to his home, and to everyone else, he would be Harry as normal. But inside, nothing was normal at all. Snape was now his father figure and in charge of him for many things. For a brief moment, Harry wondered if Snape would be willing to sign his Hogsmeade form, but he couldn't think of asking.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were a little late getting onto the train, and the only compartment left housed a sleeping man. He snored lightly, and his face was entirely covered by a jacket he'd laid over himself. Ron asked if it may be the new defense teacher, and Hermione informed them his name was Remus Lupin, according to his trunk in the compartment. After Harry was assured the man was truly asleep, he leaned forward to talk with his friends.

They spoke of Sirius Black, who Hermione and Ron warned him of. He was an escaped criminal, and Ron overheard his dad talking about how it was very likely Sirius would target Harry, but he didn't know why. All they really knew was that he was dangerous, he was on the move, and he was looking for Harry.

Harry was so upset about the news that he didn't notice the cold, at first. But then the windows started to frost, slowly at first. Then it spread in great crystal formations. Hermione and Ron looked scared, and Harry's head started to hurt a small amount. Then, the screaming. He could hear a distant scream, and stood to run to help. As he did, the creature entered the compartment.

It was dreadful. Like a corpse wrapped in rotting gauze, long and floating like a ghost, trailing otherwordly tatters behind it. It's mouth was the worst- disgusting teeth and a putrid set of gums. Looking at it horrified Harry, but what was worse was the profound sadness.

He felt his childhood all over again. The neglect, the abuse entered his mind unbidden. He felt so unloved. He had never felt truly accepted. The friends across from him were just there because they were drawn to his fame, not to him as a person. Every secret fear came out in his mind. He would never know the love of family, he would never amount to anything despite the pressure upon him. He would collapse into himself like a dying star before ever defeating Voldemort, and doom everyone he ever cared about.

The screaming he heard was growing louder, joined by Ron and Hermione screaming as well. Begging for help, it sounded like, but all Harry could focus on was the woman screaming. It felt like it was coming from inside his own head. The creature was above him now, and growing closer. Harry was starting to feel drained, and filled with more and more sadness. It grew even closer, wisps of something leaving Harry and being sucked up by the creature. He was growing so tired and wearing, in the moment and in life, that he couldn't stay focused anymore.

The last thing he would remember seeing would be the man in the compartment standing and yelling something, a bright flash of white, and realizing the woman was screaming his name.

When Harry came to, he was still on the train, with his three companions surrounding him. He immediately recognized Ron and Hermione, both wrecked with concern, but did not know the scarred man beside him. He was fairly tall, it seemed, and his face had massive scars on them. He had dark eyes but lighter hair that was a little long and scraggly. A sense of calmness was around him, and he almost gave a flicker of a smile when he realized Harry had woken up.

"Here, eat this," the man said and shoved it at Harry, who stared at it blankly as his mind struggled to catch up. Lupin. Hermione said the man was Remus Lupin. A professor. Given that the last two Defense teachers had tried to either kill Harry or wipe his memories and possibly drive him insane, Harry did not reach for the bit of chocolate.

"It will help ease the effects of the Dementors, eat up," Remus urged, and with reluctance Harry complied, eyeing his two friends who were nodding encouragement and still looking fearful. With a single bite, he felt immediate relief. The wave of depression lifted back to it's normal levels, and his mind began to clear. Finally, he felt he could focus on everyone. Lupin also wore a considerable look of concern masked behind a serious expression. Hermione had been biting her bottom lip- a big sign of worry. And Ron had blanched someone, making his freckles stand out, and his mouth was twisted the way it did when he didn't know what to say. Harry suddenly felt uncomfortable under all the scrutiny.

"Who was the woman screaming?" he asked to divert their attention away from him, but the looks of fresh worry they exchanged made his stomach sink. Hermione decided to be the one to speak next.

"Harry… there was no one screaming. A Dementor somehow entered the train- we still aren't sure why. What exactly did you hear?" she asked, but Harry brushed her off.

"What's a Dementor? Those nasty ghost like things?" he asked, and Hermione nodded, looking to Lupin for support. The professor took a deep breath, as if preparing for a lecture. Harry adjusted himself better in his seat to give him his full attention.

"Dementors are beings that feed on happiness. They leave only sadness in their wake. This one appeared to be targeting only you, for some reason. It affected you strongly as well. I shall be speaking to the Headmaster about this later. For now, I must leave you. We will be near the school soon, change into your robes," Remus instructed, and took off before Harry could ask for any more details. Hermione nudged Ron sharply then rose as well.

"I'm going to go change, I'll be back soon," she said, and then Harry and Ron were alone together.

"We thought you were going to die," Ron blurted out, and Harry looked at him, startled. "You got so pale and collapsed onto the seat. That Dementor thing was sucking your soul out of you, mate. We thought you were done for, then the professor just stood up and cast a spell. It was bloody brilliant, got that thing to clear out right quick. But then you didn't wake up and Hermione and I didn't know what to do. I was so scared that I lost you- that we lost you. All the sadness I felt before just came right back because that fear hit me. And I don't want it to happen again."

Harry blinked after his friend's rapid speech, and Ron turned red to his ears with embarrassment, then mumbled something about changing into his robes. Harry was stunned into silence after the emotional moment, and changed into his own robes as well. Shortly after, Hermione returned, and they had a solemn ride to the castle.

Furious was not strong enough to describe how Snape felt as he entered the great hall and saw Remus Lupin sitting at the teacher's table. Fire rose in his veins, and it took all his self control not to destroy everything around him with a flare of magic. The wolf did not notice him, and students were sitting at their tables. Now was not the time. Still, Snape leaned in close to Dumbledore before going to his seat.

"There will be a discussion about this," he hissed. He hardly noticed the sorting that year, politely clapping when he heard his own house and staring hatefully at his dinner otherwise. He refused to look down the table towards the wolf. He refused to look for Potter. All he wanted to do was scream until life stopped treating him so horribly, even if it was a very teenage desire. Black was on the loose, searching for Potter, most likely to finish the job. The wolf that nearly killed him without consequence was going to be around him every single day once again. And he had the Potter brat to take care of as well. Not to mention the looming threat of the Dark Lord's attempts to return, or the mass of students who were all vying to die in a potions explosion by the way they behaved in his classroom.

He just wanted one damn year without issue, but instead they piled up.

After the welcoming feast, Snape immediately went to Dumbledore's side and laid his claim in speaking to him that evening. The headmaster seemed to be whimsically amused at Snape's adamant demand of a conference, but the potion master knew better than to trust his twinkling eyes. Indeed, as soon as the door to the headmaster's office closed, Dumbledore whipped around with a cool look to his eyes.

"How dare you bring danger upon this school," Snape started, and already Dumbledore turned his back to him, fixing himself some tea.

"However do you mean, Severus?" Dumbledore drawled, and Snape bristled at the words. He always knew how to get under Snape's skin.

"Dementors circling the school and an unreliable werewolf among the students? The board of governors would have your head," Snape hissed, narrowing his dark eyes. Dumbledore looked at him mildly and sipped his tea.

"Have you checked in with Harry yet, Severus?" he asked by means of diversion, and Snape hated that it worked. He quieted for a few moments, eyeing Dumbledore for any means of trickery.

"He stayed at the Weasley's and made it to the school. Whyever would I need to check on him?"

"The Dementors went out of bounds and attacked the train. Harry very nearly had his soul sucked out, as they took a particular interest in him. It was, in fact, Professor Lupin who was able to save him," Dumbledore explained, and Snape clenched his jaw.

"You have proven my point about the dementors. You allow those monsters to roam the grounds, and a child will fall victim. Just because the wolf was there to save the day does not mean a teacher will always be there. Black be damned, it is a terrible idea and it will come to haunt you, old man. This discussion is not over because you have given me another duty. Expect it to continue all year," Snape snarled, then turned on his heel and left for the Gryffindor dormitories.

Once outside, he sent a message flying under the door and up to the dorm he knew Harry to be in. A few minutes later, Potter emerged, looking tired and wary.

"You called for me, sir?" he asked, full of trepidation. Snape nodded and began to walk, expecting Potter to follow him. The boy obliged slowly, looking more than annoyed. Snape led him to an unused classroom just around the corner, and shut the door behind him.

"What happened on the train, Potter?" he asked, and Potter sat in a dusty chair as he sighed. Clearly, he had already been over this with a few people.

"I was minding my own business when a giant ghoul like thing started to suck out my soul, making me more depressed than I had ever been, and I heard a woman screaming that no one else could hear. Then Professor Lupin gave me some chocolate and left, like that was the best cure. Is that enough for you, sir?" Harry snapped out, and Snape resisted the urge to snap at him.

"The woman screaming. Was it at all familiar? Do you know if it attacked your friends at all?" he asked, and Harry shook his head.

"Well, the screaming sounded a little familiar… but it totally ignored Ron and Hermione even though they were in the same place. What exactly are Dementors and why are they here? Is it because of Sirius Black?" he asked, and Snape froze.

"What do you know of Black?" he asked, and Harry gave him an annoyed look.

"I'm no idiot. I know Black escaped and is probably after me. Is there a chance he can get into the school?" Harry replied, and Snape sighed deeply. He dreaded this conversation.

"In short… yes. That is why the Headmaster has foolishly enlisted the help of the dementors, which are as untamable in Azkaban as anywhere else. This is the first time anyone has escaped from that dark place, and there are many ways he may know to enter the grounds from his time as a student. It is very possible he could be seeking to finish the job the Dark Lord started, but all we know is he is unpredictable and dangerous. I know this is an empty request, but please do try to be careful this school year. Do not go wandering around the Forbidden Forest, or sneaking around without even your friends knowing where you are. I know you will be up to… shenanigans as usual, but at least keep those brats around you informed in case we need to track you down following a Black sighting," Snape demanded, drawling the words out as if he weren't worried about the damned brat in front of him.

"Professor, you supervise Hogsmeade trips, don't you?" asked Harry, and Snape stared at him, waiting for him to get to his real point.

"Well, I was just wondering, since you are my guardian… if you might sign my permission slip? The Dursley's were never going to do it, accidental magic or not," Harry continued.

"Yes, we never did speak of what caused that magic, did we? A little old for accidental magic, Potter," Snape said, taking control of the conversation. "Tell me, and I will sign your permission slip. However, I will only allow you to go when I am present until Black is caught. Is that understood?"

Harry nodded, gulping quickly. Snape really was intimidating when he wanted to be, breaking past even Harry's rebellious uncaring attitude.

"Yes, sir. You see, I, erm, I accidentally turned my aunt into a balloon. Not Petunia, but Vernon's sister," he started and Snape raised his brow.

"She'd said something cruel about my mother, and it just kind of happened. Hermione is working with me on meditation, now, so that I can try to avoid that happening again." At that, Snape felt his own veins freeze with anger. Yes, he could fully understand lashing out if Lily Potter was insulted.

"I see. It is good to learn meditation. You will find it helpful in many areas. I shall turn in a slip to Dumbledore on your behalf, just behave yourself," Snape finally said, then opened the door for Harry. "Now, go off and get some rest. This is going to be a tense year."

Harry left without another word, already anxious for bed. At least he would have Hogsmeade to look forward to. As he left, Snape wondered if he should have told Potter about Black's true role in the death of his parents, as well as his godfather status, but any further upsetting of the boy could result in disastrous action. Soon, perhaps, but not then.


End file.
